1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an ultrasonic signal processing device and an ultrasonic signal processing method, and particularly relates to an ultrasonic signal processing device and an ultrasonic signal processing method that scan an ultrasonic wave in a subject, determine the sound velocity in the subject and create an ultrasonic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-100135 (PTL 1) discloses that a frame rate is improved by performing transmission and reception for tomogram images (B mode) once after Doppler transmission and reception during Doppler cycle period Td (paragraphs [0019] and [0020]).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-124946 (PTL 2) discloses that elastic-image ultrasonic transmission and reception E1, E2, E3, E4, . . . are performed at intervals of time t, and B-mode-image ultrasonic transmission and reception B1, B2, B3, . . . to acquire an echo signal that creates a B-mode image are performed during the elastic-image ultrasonic transmission and reception (paragraphs [0033] and [0036]).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-111993 (PTL 3) discloses that, in a region of interest, a scanning procedure is controlled so as to acquire two-dimensional bloodstream image data and tomographic image data alternately every multiple scanning lines, and a time lag is reduced between two images (paragraph [0030]).